


合适的人选

by InnocentDays, skarlatha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: Cas飞过来时，Dean正在享受他的私人时间。在不情愿地给天使传授了一系列必要术语之后，他终于意识到，天使对新词语有着独特的领悟方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Man for the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502714) by [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Sam离开汽车旅馆去置办一些生活用品。Dean留在房间，打算睡一觉，但他发现自己毫无困意。

盯了一会儿天花板之后，Dean决定趁这个时间享受一些私人乐趣。他下床走到门口，把房门反锁，以防Sam提前回来搅了他的好事。然后迅速脱下全部衣服，舒舒服服地躺回床上，一只手探下去，熟练地弯曲手指。

在一次次抚摸和套弄下，Dean全身心地沉浸其间。Sam不会离开很久，所以没必要慢慢品味。只是一次快速的手活儿，为了释放压力而已。每个男人都需要这个，没必要感到害羞。

他闭上眼睛，开始幻想莉亚公主[Princess Leia，《星球大战》中的角色]。在他小的时候，一直认为天使就该是莉亚公主这样的形象——飘逸的白色长裙，微笑迷人。但是现在，一想起天使他脑海里就出现一个领带松松垮垮、穿着米色长风衣的胡子拉碴的男人，真是颠覆了他小时候的幻想。

说到天使，Dean忍不住开始思考Cas去哪儿了。他已经好几天没见到Cas，这让他有些放心不下。也许他应该在担心Cas的时候顺手发条短信过去，只是确认天使还好好的。或者，说真的，他应该直接打个电话。因为考虑到Cas才得到手机没多久，Dean还没来得及教他如何看短信和回复。

打电话就意味着能听到那家伙的声音了吧，Dean猜测。

算了，听到又能怎么样？

在自慰的时候想起Cas比想象中更令他沮丧，因为他发现自己很难把这个家伙从他脑海里赶出去，重新换回莉亚公主。甚至，Cas比漂亮的黑发公主更让他兴奋和坚硬。

就在Dean努力把Cas从自己的意淫银行中删除的时候，只听扑啦啦一声，一只活生生的天使从天而降，正好落在房间正中央。

Dean震惊了，以为自己在做梦。但是当他闭上眼睛又睁开，Cas非但没消失，反而朝Dean走过来两步。

Dean终于大声咆哮起来，“见鬼！Cas！”他怒吼道，“出去！”

短暂的沉默之后，Castiel好奇地问道，“你在做什么？”

“什么意思！我在做什么？”Dean第一反应就是扯过毛毯遮住下半身，但是他忍住了，他才不肯让他的呆天使看到自己狼狈的一面呢！Cas在性事方面就像一张白纸，什么都不懂。如果让Cas知道这件事有多尴尬，Dean以后要怎么在这家伙面前抬头？

这样琢磨着，Dean又大大方方地撸了一下，强装出一副没什么大不了的样子。

另一个短暂的沉默。

“我的意思是……我想知道你在做什么。”天使用一双蓝眼睛毫不遮掩地紧紧盯着Dean的裆部。

“我他吗在自慰！Cas！”Dean几乎喊了出来，“现在你要么赶紧过来给我口活儿（blow me），要么离开房间！”

话音刚落，Dean面前的天使消失不见了。他松了一口气，假装刚才什么都没发生，继续摩擦。他的快感已经快到顶点了，硬得他有些胀痛。

“我并不是很懂……”Cas的声音在Dean身后传来。

Dean大叫一声，差点从床上翻下来。他迅速转身，看到天使双膝并拢地跪在他身后的床上，一副温顺乖巧的样子。

“该死！你不能这样吓唬我！CAS！！！”Dean再也装不下去了，一把夺过毛毯把自己下半身严严实实地裹起来。但是Cas盯着Dean胯下的眼神，让Dean感觉天使的眼睛有透视功能，把他毛毯下的那玩意儿瞧了个仔细。

“我很抱歉。”Castiel低声解释着，“因为你说让我‘赶紧过来’给你口活儿，我认为用飞的会比较快。”

Dean一巴掌扇在自己额头上。“是啊，是啊，你这家伙！”他长叹一口气，有火发不出，“我再说一次，离开房间，现在就离开。我是认真的。”

“噢。”Cas朝Dean的方向稍微爬过来一点，“我以为刚才你给了我两个选择，让我自己来选。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“我说的是，要么给我口活儿要么离开。显然你是不可能给我口活儿的，所以这意味着你需要离开。”

“正如我所说，我选择留下。虽然我不是很懂怎么口活儿，但我想试试看，如果你同意的话。”Cas抬头看着Dean，那双温柔的蓝眼睛立刻捕获了Dean的心。该死，Dean的意志力正面临着前所未有的挑战。他要如何拒绝一个这样的要求？在能制止自己之前，Dean听到自己已经发出了一声渴求的呻吟声。

他盯着Cas看了几秒钟，犹犹豫豫地平躺下来。“真不敢相信我想要这个。但是……好吧，blow me，Cas。”他闭上眼睛，带着舍生取义的悲壮心情，深深地吸了口气。

Dean听到Cas风衣摩挲的沙沙声，然后……

没然后了，只有从窗外吹来的微风轻悄悄地拂过他炙热的挺立和光溜溜的屁股。他推测Cas也许因为害羞飞走了，于是睁开一只眼睛偷看。

天使没有飞走，而是跪在Dean身侧，专心致志地研究，脸上表情一会儿一变。

Dean偷偷把另一只眼睛也睁开来，为了确保看得清晰。

只见Cas咬了咬下唇，朝Dean的硬处一点点降低身体，慢慢张开嘴……认真地……对着那里……吹了一口气儿！

Dean瞬间爆发出一阵狂笑。

“你让我吹你（blow you），我照做了。”天使满脸不悦，认为自己受到了嘲弄。“我不认为这有什么好笑的。”

“你……哈哈！”Dean笑得上气不接下气。“你吹我！上帝啊！你真的在吹我，哈哈哈哈！！！”

“是的。”Cas已经相当不高兴了，紧紧皱起眉头，“这不是你想要的吗？”

“我的天呐！你真是太可爱了，Cas！”Dean快笑疯了，“Blow me的意思是你应该用你的嘴吸住那里，运用你的舌头。不是这样……吹它……”

“是你表达有误。”Cas恼火地说，“那叫做肏口（blow job），不叫吹我（blow me）。你误导了我。”

“我能说什么呢。”Dean从床上坐起来。虽然他已经笑得有点儿软了，但他心情非常愉快，伸手抚乱了Cas的头发，“我总忘记你是个处男。老兄，对不起。”

“人类的语言真是有些难以理解。既然要吸住，为什么不叫它‘吸活儿（suck job）’呢？这才是正常的思维模式，而且浅显易懂。”Cas严谨地说着，表情十分愤慨。

Dean渐渐止住笑，手指从天使的头发上移到脸颊，宠爱地轻轻抚摸着他耷拉的唇角。“不要生气了，是我不好。不过能不能下次再讨论这个问题，先满足我一次好吗？”

Cas在这些亲昵的触碰下脸颊微微发红。但他迅速把头转向门口，“Sam很快就回来了。你应该穿上衣服。”说完立即飞走了。

Dean苦恼地呻吟了一声，寻找自己的裤子。刚拉上拉链就听见了Sam的敲门声。

这天直到夜里天使都没有再出现。但是没关系，Dean认为只是时间问题。

 

 

<END>


End file.
